Comic Con - Fantasy meets Reality
by preitor
Summary: 2 Queens, 2 Knights, 2 Princesses and 2 Princes. Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Snow White and Prince Charming cross realms to ask Lana Parrilla, Jennifer Morrison, Ginnifer Goodwin and Josh Dallas for help to defeat an old enemy. When they arrive in FTL strange things start happening to the doubles... Magic / Sex / Amnesia / Lust. Same-Sex scenes if offended please don't read.
1. Chapter 1 - 111 W Harbor Dr, San Diego

**111 W. Harbor Dr, San Diego**

The plan seemed absolutely ludicrous, 4 people to magically appear in the middle of a convention centre crowded with thousands of people. However this wasn't just any convention centre and the crowd wasn't just any group of people. This was San Deigo's Convention Centre, and this was Comic Con. If they were ever going to get away with this, it was going to be here and it was going to be now.

There were 'people' bustling everywhere, the main stage lights flickered and dimmed almost to black. The purple and white smoke seemed to trickle in from every angle, soon covering the stage. The smoke grew and encased the entire stage area, then quicker than it appeared the smoke evaporated and standing on the stage were 4 people, dressed in the most elaborate costumes; The Prince; in a tights and puffy sleaved shirt, red clock together with sword and scabbard. The Princess was dressed more as a commoner, with a riding outfit on, with a white cloak and hood; she had a quiver of arrows on her back and bow over her shoulder. The Knight was armoured in a blown leather vest with a white crest on the front and black pants, with a sword and sheath to the left side. And the Queen. She was immaculately dressed in a long black gown that puffed out at the hip and trained behind as she walked. Her hair was in an up do and her makeup was flawless.

The people in the crowd who witnessed the appearance on the stage clapped and cheered for the 4 on the stage that is until the Queen waved her hand and the cheering crowd seemed to forget why they were cheering and walked away from the stage. With another wave of her hand the faces of those on the stage change… just slightly.

The Knight looked at the Queen, questioning if it had worked and if they were where they were meant to be, the Queen nodded towards the Knight affirming the questioning eyes.

Without a word the 4 stepped off the stage and began to walk towards the section of the centre where the 'stars' were autographing pictures and having photos taken. As they approached the section the Queen again waved her hand and the line of people in front of her turned and taking a step backwards all bowed their heads, allowing the 4 of them to proceed to the front of the line.

Sitting behind a row of desks were 5 people. The Knight hesitated taking in the person to the far left of the seated group, again the Knight looked to The Queen. The 5th person was not meant to be here, there were only meant to be 4… Once again the Queen reassured the Knight with a look and proceeded forward towards the seated people.

The 5 people sitting down all looked up as the crowded had bowed to allow the 4 through. On the far right was Ginnifer Goodwin to her left was Jennifer Morrison. Jennifer was seated next to Lana Parrilla and Lana next to Josh Dallas. It was the addition on Robert Carlyle that had given the Knight pause. He was not originally in their plan.

The Queen walked directly over to the middle of the table.

'Wow, your costumes are fantastic' Lana acknowledged. 'Do you have something for me to sign?'

'We were hoping we could get a photo with the … 5 of you' The Queen asked as sweetly as possible, hoping that the urgency in her voice was masked.

'Oh we aren't doing photos just yet, we have a lot of other people in line for signatures' Ginnifer stated.

The Queen looked back to the others who all reluctantly nodded. Again the Queen waved her hand and those in the line started to yell out;

'Its all good'

'We don't mind'

'Go for it'

The Knight looked at Jennifer who seemed to be trying to figure out what was going on. Their gazes meet and Jennifer had a strange feeling come over her, she couldn't quiet place it, but it was like she knew this person.

Jennifer looked at her colleagues and said ' it wont take long come on' and with that she stood up.

The others shrugged and rose as well.

The 9 of them made their way over to the photographer.

The 5 stars stood together and the 4 fans took up places on either side of them.

The Queen was to the far right of the group and she looked down the line, making sure that there was physical contact between of all 9 people.

The photographer took up his place behind the camera, and said ' ok, on 3; 1, 2…'

Before he could reach 3, the Queen waved her hand and the entire convention centre froze, all except the 9 of them. An eerie silence surrounded them.

The Queen turned and faced the other 8 people, looking back and forth between the 5 stars in the middle.

Lana was the first to speak, narrowing her eyes at them, 'What…Who are you?'

The Queen waved her hand once more, removing the disguises from the 4 of them.

It was not clear who gasped but all 5 stars starred at the 4 strangers.

'That's impossible' Josh finally said

The Princes stepped forward and looked at Josh, 'No, not impossible my friend, unbelievable, but not impossible'

They were looking at their exact doubles. Lana and the Queen, Jennifer and the Knight, Ginnifer and the Princess and Josh and the Prince.

The Queen cleared her throat, ' I know this maybe a lot for you to grasp, but we can explain everything, however we are short on time and we have to ask you all something. We need you to come with us.'

'Where?' Jennifer said to the Queen, although she couldn't stop looking at the Knight

It was the Knight that spoke ' We owe them an explanation Gina…' she had said it to the Queen, yet all eyes snapped to her.

_Their thoughts swam at the statement 'What did she just call her, did I hear that correctly… did she say Gina?'_

'We don't have time for that' the Queen growled, she was getting frustrated. Holding the whole of San Deigo in stasis was having a toll on the Queen's magic

'Did she just call you _Gina_?' Lana blurted out before she could stop herself, emphasising the last word.

The Knight continued, 'Yes Lana, I called her Gina. My name is Emma, these are my parents, Snow White and Prince Charming' gesturing to the Prince and Princess. ' And this', She took a step towards the Queen, 'this is Queen Regina' gesturing to Lana's double. 'We have come here to ask for your help.'

' Is this some sort of joke, did Adam and – put you up to this, how did you get all of these people involved?' Ginnifer said looking at the very still, silent crowd.

The Queen rolled her eyes and huffed, _even this Snow is annoying _she thought 'No, Ginnifer, the writers of your TV show did not put us up to this. And this crowd has been frozen by magic, my magic.' She demonstrated by conjuring a ball of flames in her open hand, and closed it extinguishing the flame. All of their eyes went wide in amazement. 'We are from a land that is created from your _television shows. _Whenever a new show is created in your world and new realm is created in ours and the characters from your _shows_ are the people within that world, in our case, your show _Once Upon A Time._ We can explain everything in more detail later, but for now what we need is for you to accompany us back to our world and help us stop a great evil that we have been battling for years.' As she made this statement her gaze fell onto Robert and she looked away just as quickly.

'I cannot force you to make this journey with us, you need to decide for yourself. We will give you a moment to think about it, but I cannot hold them like this for too much longer, ' she gestured to the crowd around them, 'so please make your decision quickly.'

The Queen turned on her heel and gestured to the others to give them some space. As she did Lana spoke, 'How long will we be gone? How will we get back?'

The Queen studied Lana's expression, 'Are you concerned about time here? Or time there? You see things work differently in our world. You see a day here is a year there. You will not age while you are in our world. So even if you decide to stay you will remain as you are today. However, if you are worried about what will happen here, I can assure you, I will return you to the moment of this photograph' she gestured to the photographer who was about to take the photo. 'No time will pass here, it will be a blink of an eye'

Again the Queen turned to leave them with their thoughts and to discuss what they wanted to do. Walking over to Emma and the others.

Lana looked to Jennifer, Ginnifer, Robert and Josh. 'What do you think?'

'Oh, I don't know…' Ginnifer stated trying to hide her fear

'Come on Ginny, this is an opportunity of a lifetime, to see another world, our other world. The Enchanted Forest… for real… I think we should do it.' Jennifer was very excited by it all.

'Be careful of your excitement' Robert finally spoke. 'If their land is truly our Enchanted Forest, that means that there is all of the evil, scary, _magically_ beings there too.' He emphasized the magically. 'I suggest caution, we shouldn't run in because it is exciting' Robert looked over to the 4 people talking quietly and he lowered his voice, ' How do we know that she is not evil and has the other 3 under some sort of spell. Who knows what she will do when we get there. Perhaps by eliminating us, she eliminates them in her world.'

'How do we test out that theory Robert?' Josh asked

'I have an idea…' Robert turned towards the other group. 'Excuse me Your Majesty' his eyes fell onto the Queen. 'Are you still referred to as the Evil Queen?'

'What is it that you really want to know Rump… Robert?' The Queen steeled her eyes at him

'How do we know that you are not trying to trick us?' Rumplestilskins double asked matching her glare.

'If I wanted to harm you imp, I would do it here, where you are powerless. I would not invite you to my land … ' She was fast closing the gap between her and Robert, anger resonating through her words to the man

'Gina…' The Knight placed her hand on the Queens arm, stroking it, 'He is not Rumple'

'Regina, relax' This time it was Snow who spoke, moving herself in front of the Queen. 'We need their help.'

'You're right.' Regina said lowering her gaze and calming her temper. 'I am no longer referred to as the Evil Queen. How can I prove it to you?'

Robert looked to the other stars and then back to the Queen, 'You said your land is a copy of our show' The Queen gave a small nod to acknowledge his statement. 'So tell me, is there a Storybrook as well as the Enchanted Forrest?'

'There was' the Queen began, 'however when the curse was broken the people of Storybrook asked me to return them to the Enchanted Forest and so Storybrook ceased to exist.'

'Ah, so curse has been broken in your world?' Robert enquired and the others caught on to where he was heading.

The Queen looked to the Knight and it was Emma who answered 'Yes, many many years ago. Regina returned to, what you call the 'Dark Kingdom' and my parents to the White Kingdom.' Emma looked at her parents and smiled.

'Where did you and Henry go?' the question came from Jennifer

'Henry and I live with Regina' Emma answered 'And I can assure you that all of the subjects in the Kingdom truly love Regina again'

'Why would you choose to live with Regina?' This time it was Lana who asked, sounding slightly confused at the arrangement.

'These are all answers I am very happy to give you, however we need you to make a decision and quickly. I am sorry to hurry you, but magic works differently here and holding this many people in stasis is draining me. Please' The Queen pleaded.

The group looked to each other and a decision was made without speaking.

'What do we have to do?' Jennifer's question answering for the group.

'Stand back together, as we were to have the photo taken. Make sure there is physical contact with the person beside you and do not let go of them until i tell you it is safe to do so.' Regina gave instructions as though this was an everyday occurrence.

They all took up their places as they were before. Emma, Charming, Robert, Ginnifer, Josh, Jennifer, Lana, Snow and Regina. Regina and Emma waved their hands. Purple smoke billowed from Lana and White from Emma surrounding the 9 of them.

'3.' Click

'What the...?' The photographer looked at the empty space in from of him; he scratched his head and sat back down not really sure what just happened.

The empty table that had sat the 5 stars drew no attention and everyone in the centre went on as through nothing had happened.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ


	2. Chapter 2 - The Real Enchanted Forest

Thank you for the lovely reviews. I wasn't sure this concept would interest anyone, but I am glad you are enjoying it.

I will keep writing as long as you are enjoying.

Chapter 2 takes us to the Enchanted Forest… ENJOY!

Chapter 2 - The _Real _Enchanted Forest

The white and purple cloud dissipated. 'You can let go now' Regina's voice was weak and low. Emma slipped behind everyone to Regina's side, looking at her with worried eyes. Regina sheepishly grinned at her. She was far from ok, she was exhausted, but there were things to attend to first. Emma helped her across to a seat.

'Where are we?' Questioned Josh. They all looked around in astonishment. They were standing in a room, a grand hall lit by fire torches.

'We are in the Purple Castle, formerly known as the Dark Castle.' Snow answered.

'Purple?'

'Yes, I prefer purple to dark.' Regina said, seated on her Throne, Emma standing by her side.

'So what now?' Lana asked while admiring Regina's Throne, it was very reminiscent of the throne that Adam had suggested to her, however it was never needed in the show. _Funny how even thoughts seem to be reality here; I wonder what else that stems to_. It was then that Lana noticed the second throne to the right of Regina's. It was as magnificent as Regina's, however it didn't appear to have the apples in the back posts, there was something else craved into the throne but before Lana could make it out Emma snapped her out of her stare 'Lana, you and Jennifer will remain here, while Ginnifer and Josh will go to the White Castle'

'Where should I stay dearie?' Emma had forgotten about Robert, and his voice made her skin crawl. For some reason his accent had changed from its usual Scottish to that of Mr Gold, and _what was with the DEARIE?_

Emma faltered, looking down at him from the staged throne area. The lighting made him look a little green, giving him a very Rumpelstilskin look.

'Robert can stay here too' Regina announced, the statement sounding more like _so I can keep an eye on you _than an offer of hospitality.

'Ok, I'll take you four to the White Castle, but before I do...' Emma waved her hand in front of Lana and Jennifer and then again in front of Josh and Ginnifer causing their facial features to alter slightly.

Lana now appeared to be a little younger with blue piercing eyes, Jennifer appearing a couple of years older with a few wrinkles around the eyes and with brown hair, Josh's hair now longer and scruffier with a five o'clock shadow slightly masking his face allowing an almost youthful rugged appearance and Ginnifer now had a larger nose with blonde bobbed hair. Emma looked curiously at Robert, contemplated a moment about altering his appearance but quickly stopped and stepped back and called out 'Claude'

'Your Highness' a large man dressed in black and purple amour with a sword at his side quickly entered the hall. Kneeling when he reached Emma.

'Claude, is our most trusted guard' She said placing her hand on his shoulder, allowing him to rise. Gesturing to the others she continued 'Claude this is my cousin Jennifer, Regina's cousin Lana and her uncle Robert. They will be staying with us for a while. I would like you to show them to their rooms in the East Wing.'

Emma commanded the guard with such power, as though this was her Kingdom and he was her soldier.

'Yes, Your Highness'. Claude gestured them towards the door at the end of the hall.

'Oh and Claude, have guards placed outside each of the rooms, if anything happens to our family members while they are within my Castle I will hold you responsible' Claude bowed his head at Regina 'Yes, Your Majesty'

'We will talk more in the morning, Claude will take good care of you, good night.'

Emma turned from the group exiting the hall. 'Should I return the others to the White Castle or would you like me to put you to bed first?' The Queen huffed and looked at her Knight 'I am very capable of putting myself to bed, go and return your parents to their Castle... I will see you when you get back'. Regina turned to the others, 'Good night all, I will see everyone in the morning' Purple smoke surrounded Regina and she disappeared from the hall.

Emma turned 'Are you ready?' They nodded.

'Ok, hold hands' Emma said. Suddenly a white smoke engulfed them and the hall was left empty and quiet.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

_**Lana POV**_

The three of us followed the guard silently, trying desperately to absorb our surroundings. Claude stopped at a large dark oak double door, with an apple tree carved into it, pushing it open. He stood at the entrance and faced Robert 'Sir, this is your room.' Claude announced very formally, eyeing Robert with distaste.

I followed Robert into the room and was taken back by how beautifully appointed it was. Everything was decorated perfectly, in dark woods and burgundy and black colouring. Magnificent in every aspect, from the lit grand fireplace to the four-posted bed in the middle of the room.

'If you'll follow me ladies' Claude requested.

'Good night Robert, see you in the morning' I hear Jennifer say as she headed down the corridor after Claude. I looked at Robert who smiled at me, nodding towards the door ' you should go, you don't want to get lost'

'Good night Robert, sweet dreams'

I turned and saw Claude and Jennifer at the far end of the corridor.

'Claude would you mind if Jennifer and I shared a room?' I breathed catching up to them.

'Queen Regina has already planned it that way.' Claude stated this as though he was expecting the request, _or was it as though Regina was expecting this request?_

'This is your room ladies' Claude stepped back allowing Jennifer and I to enter.

The room was twice the size of Roberts and, if it was possible, even grander in design and décor. With royal purples and cherry heavy wood fixtures. The fireplace, that encompassed the entire left wall of the room, was lit and crackling happily as though it knew of our arrival before our decision to come was even made. _I guess Regina had faith that we would say yes. _

'Is there anything else I can help you with tonight?' Claude's tone was sweeter and gentler with us than it had been with Robert or in the grand hall.

Even though I was hungry and had no doubt he would have graciously obliged, I declined 'No thank you Claude. Before you go, can you tell me where the washroom is?'

He smiled at the request and walk over towards the door, turning just passed the threshold and pointing 'Left up the hall and it's the first door on your right'

'Thank you Claude, good night.'

Claude bowed his head towards me, 'Good night ma'am' turning towards Jennifer repeating 'Good night ma'am'

'Good night Claude' Jennifer said turning around to see him close the doors and leave.

Jennifer took a deep breath and looked at me 'Did that just happened? Is this real?'

Exhausted I laid down upon the bed, next to Jennifer. I could feel her excitement and yet my body felt drained of energy. Without answering her I slide under the covers and fell into a deep slumber.

My dream was so vivid, I knew I was dreaming and yet I had no control over my actions…


	3. Chapter 3 - The Dream?

Thanks everyone for the fantastic reviews… You are all giving me some great ideas.

This chapter reads a little strange to start off with, but please bare with it and hopefully it will all make sense by the end of the chapter.

There are a few lines in this chapter that are taken directly from Walt Disney's Snow White and also from Once Upon A Time.

**Disclaimer – I do not own Once Upon A Time or Disney's Snow White**

Chapter 3 – The Dream?

Lana… wake up

Lana, can you hear me?

I was startled awake by hands on my shoulders, blinking my eyes open 'Jennifer?'

'No, its Emma.'

'Emma?...'

'What were you dreaming about Lana?'

_I was making my way through the castle, knowing every turn and every corridor. This was my castle after all!_

_Every step reflected in the mirrors either side of me. Pausing at one of the large mirrors, 'Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all'_

_The mirror swarmed with smoke and an Arabian face appeared within, his eyes closed as though in deep contemplation, 'My Queen it is true, there is no fairer one than you… Well Your Majesty we have not played that game in a whi… Wait, who are you? You are not my Queen.'_

'_I beg your pardon, what did you say to me?' I felt a warmth flow through me, a power controlled by my will, simultaneously each mirror began to shatter one by one, scattering glass throughout the corridor. Each one edging closer and closer to the large mirror I stood in front of._

_The Arabian face filled with fear, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry… You're the Queen, you're my queen…I apologise Your Majesty, it's just you look different and your clothes?'_

_I held my hand up and the shattering of mirrors ceased, and tilted my head gazing curiously into the Arabians face. I waved my hand in front of the mirror the face disappeared and I took in my appearance. _

_I was wearing a tight, short, leather, V-neck, black dress. It was the right colour and had an acceptable amount of cleavage. _Hmmm I might keep this look.

But that face? _I appeared younger with blue piercing eyes. _Blue eyes? Why do I have blue eyes? Who gave me blue eyes?

_I'll deal with that later, but for now…_ I _waved my hand again and my face returned to its former beauty._

_Turning away from the mirror I continued my journey. Today was the day that Snow White would taste my forbidden fruit. I couldn't seem to kill this wench, but today I would be rid of her another way. Maleficent's sleeping draft, _one of the more powerful concoctions that the witch has created,_ would be Snow's undoing._

_Dip the apple in the brew. Let the Sleeping Death seep through. Look! On the skin! The symbol of what lies within. Now, turn red, to tempt Snow White, to make her hunger for a bite. When she breaks the tender peel, to taste the apple in my hand, her breath will still, her blood congeal, then I'll be fairest in the land!_

_Apples stand for health and wisdom. This one won't kill Snow. No, what it will do is far worse. Her body will be her tomb; and she'll be in there with nothing but dreams formed of her own regrets._

_I held the apple up to admire my handy work…_

'Lana…' I heard your voice echoed through my dream. I could hear you, though you seemed very far away

'Lana… Wake up. Can you hear me?'

The dream seemed to fade away and then you were here.

…

The White Knight was staring at me, her mouth opened slightly 'Well that was some dream.'

I looked away from her, studying the ceiling and floor suddenly embarrassed 'Emma, where am I?'

'You're in the castle kitchen Lana, you were sleepwalking. And talking might I add. The maids heard you and woke me. I think they may have been too scared to deal with it… with you themselves'

'What? Why?'

'Well you do look exactly like Regina, I guess my enchantment wore off.' The last part of the sentence trailed off. 'And although the people love Regina they are still cautious about confronting her alone.' There was sadness in her voice. The White Knight wanted her Queen to be completely loved and trusted by all. 'How did you end up in the kitchen? Do you normally sleepwalk?' Her eye… they were the same ones Jennifer used when she was in Sherriff mode and interrogating me.

'Not that I know of.' I yawned, exhausted once again.

'We'll talk more in the morning, for now I think sleep is in order. Did you want me to walk you back to your room?'

'That would be nice.'

'Ok, let's go. Did you want that apple?' Emma was pointing to the apple I held in my hand.

'Um… No I don't think so.' I looked at the apple as if it a venomous snake and without thinking throw it in the closest bin.

'Ah, someone else could have had that you know.'

'Sorry, I'm not sure why I did that.'

'It's alright, it's been a long night, let's go.'

We walked together through the kitchen and out into the grand hall. Emma pointed to the corridor on the left 'Your room is down that corridor, it's the third room on your left. Do you think you could…'

'I'll find it. Thank you Emma.'

'Ok, good night Lana, no more sleepwalking tonight ok?' Emma grinned in a playful manner.

'I'll lock the door when I get back' I smiled back and began to walk towards the left corridor. I could hear Emma walking away in the opposite direction.

My mind drifted back to my dream; _that was the strangest, realest, scariest dream I have ever had. _

The crunch under my foot broke me from my thoughts. Looking down I saw the remains of a broken mirror. I slowly looked up towards the walls… They were lined with mirrors, half of them broken and their shattered remains scattered on the floor…


	4. Chapter 4 - My Memory

**AN - I think it is time for some Swan Queen. I love this 'couple' and I can't believe I have published 3 chapters without anything from either of them… I think it is time. **

**NB – RATING CHANGE : M for described same-sex scenes. This chapter will be mainly SMUT, so if you're not into it please SKIP down to the page break.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Once Upon A Time**

Chapter 4 – My Memory

Emma POV

I entered the room as quietly as possible, removed my boots and jeans and tiptoed over to the bed. There lying in our bed was the love of my life and the Queen of my heart, Regina. I would do anything to ensure her safety and happiness. I stand there for a moment remembering the hardships that we had already been through to get here. _Why can't we just live together, happily ever after? Isn't that what is meant to happen when you find your true love? _

'mmmm Emma…'

'Are you awake baby?' I asked softly

No answer

'Are you dreaming Madam Mayor' more of a statement than a question

'Emmmmmmm'

It seems someone was dreaming about me. I slowly slide under the blankets and pressed my body against her back. 'Yes baby' I whispered in her ear, as I ran my fingers lightly up her bare leg, moving my hand under her silk nightshirt and drawing feather light circles up her abdomen, not wanting to wake her… just yet.

Her back arches into my hand as it slide over her breast softly tickling her nipple. I moved my hips to met her behind and pull gentle with my thumb and index finger at her nipple.

She stirred… 'mmmmm Emma'

'Yes my Queen'

She turned her body, her large brown eyes searching the dark and finally boring into mine, they were filled with lust and desire. Lifting herself off the mattress she captured my lips with hers in a hard, passionate kiss. Using the force of her kiss she pushed me onto my back and straddled me, her tongue rolls across my bottom lip asking for permission to enter, which I gladly grant. Our kiss deepens until she abruptly pulls away.

'Miss Swan, you interrupted my dream…' her annoyance overshadowed by the grind of her hips into mine.

'mmmm I guess I did'

'I was enjoying my dream Miss Swan' again she grinds down on me at the use of my pet name.

'Yes, I could hear that.'

'What makes you think I wanted you to interrupt my dream?' Leaning down to secure my pulse point of my neck within her mouth.

'I thought reality would be better' I move my head allowing her more access.

'hmmmm very sure of yourself aren't you' she grinds again and then begins to move herself down my body, reaching for the hem of my tank top. My breasts bounce free as she sits up and roughly removes my shirt and throws it over her shoulder to the floor.

She leans in licking her tongue across my left harden peak and then taking it into her mouth. Arousal shoots through my body to my core and I gasp for air. Her body reacts to my gasp by grind her hips again. She releases me with a pop and performs the same action to my right side. Before she can let go, I sit up grabbing at her silken shirt and pull it open allowing my hands to find her supple breasts. Her mouth releases me and she moans as she pushes herself into my hands, shrugging the shirt off her back leaving us both in only our underwear.

'Off…' She points towards my boy shorts. I grin and oblige as she lifts herself off me just far enough to allow me room.

'One in, all in' I say, lacing my fingers into the sides of her lace underwear and pull down as far as they will allow.

She stands up to her full statue above me, with her feet either side of my hips. Her eyes locked with mine, she slowly, agonisingly slowly, removes her lacy underwear and swishes them back and forth on her index finger. I reach up for them too late as she flicks them off her finger. I lower my gaze, realising I am level with her centre. I breathe in deeply, inhaling her arousal.

I run my hand down her leg lifting it at the knee and placing it over my shoulder. She places one hand on my other shoulder and the other grabs my chin, pulling my face up locking my eyes with hers. Her hand draws around my face and plunges into my hair pulling me into her.

My mouth makes contact with her centre and I run my tongue along its length, tasting her, drinking her in. I flick my tongue on the bundle of nerves at her apex and her legs quiver. I hold tight to her back to give her stability and begin my assault again. This time her knees buckle and we fall to the bed below. Regina is kneeling at my chin and I move down to take her core in my mouth again. She grins herself into my mouth, stronger and harder with each pass of my tongue.

'Emma, don't stop' her cries spur me on and I reach up sliding two fingers inside her wet sex.

'ohhhh, more… please more' Our love making is the only time I ever hear the Queen beg for anything. And she's begging for me. So without hesitating I add a third.

She is rocking hard against my mouth and chin as my fingers thrust in and out of her. Her speed grows and her rocking becomes more frantic.

I feel her tense around my fingers, and her hands plunge into my hair. Her orgasm washes over her and I allow her to ride it out on my fingers and mouth, licking every ounce of her pleasure.

Her movements slow and she slides her body down, capturing my lips with hers. She groans again as she tastes herself on my tongue. Her leg is in between mine and I lift my hips into her, allowing her to feel my wetness. She moans and begins to move herself along my thigh hitting my clit with every pass. I fell my orgasm begin in my stomach and my hips rock faster against her.

My toes curl as we tumble over the edge together, breathing hard together and holding tight to each other.

She rolled off me onto her side facing away from me, I turn and spoon into her back.

'So… was reality better than your dream…' I giggle

'Hmmm, always' she breathed, 'I love you Emma'

'I love you too Regina.'

My eyes began to close, sleep closing its hand around me for the second time tonight.

'Where did you go before?'

'hhhmm...' I had completely forgotten about the Lana and the kitchen. 'Lana was sleepwalking in the castle, I found her in the kitchen. She was mumbling something about an apple and Snow.'

'WHAT?...' Regina sat up in bed looking at me. Her eyes were wide and the lust, desire and contentment were gone now replaced with a mix of fear and surprise.

'It's ok baby, I woke her and sent her back to her room, she's fine.'

'Did she tell you about her dream?' urgency resonating through her voice.

'Yeah…'

'Tell me about it' Her tone demanding

I retold Lana's story.

The mirrors.

The change of her appearance.

The apple.

When I was done, Regina swung her legs over the side of the bed, and stood up, looking down at me, with her hands on her (still naked) hips... I sat up looking at her.

Finally breaking the silent, 'Did you find her with an apple?'

'Yeah... she didn't know why she had it. She through it in the bin before we left the kitchen.' Her eyes widen further and she began to pace back and forth at the bottom of the bed.

'Were there broken mirrors?' He voice was not inquisitive, it was more... I'm not sure... just more.

'I didn't check. Why are you worried honey, it was a dream.' I reached out to take her hand, but she pulled away from me, burning her eyes into mine.

'That was no dream Emma... it was a memory. My memory.'

Suddenly realising she was naked she waved her hand and was fully dressed. She turned on her heel and headed towards the door.

'Where are you going?' I rose trying to follow her.

She snapped her head back, raising her hand and freezing me to the spot. 'You stay here.'

'I'm not a dog Regina, let me go. NOW!'

'Emma, STAY HERE!'

'Ok, but let me go.' I felt the magic let go and watched as Regina walked out of the room.

I sighed and listened to Regina's footsteps fade as she made her way... to where ever it was she was going.


	5. Chapter 5 - Not Part of the Plan

**AN – Thank you everyone for your reviews and comments. I love to read what people think about the story and where you see it going… **

**AN2 – I have included the end of the last chapter here again for those of you that didn't want to read the smut.**

**ENJOY! And as always reviews are appreciated, it feeds my desire to write, so please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Once Upon A Time**

…

'Where did you go before?'

'hhhmm...' I had completely forgotten about the Lana and the kitchen. 'Lana was sleepwalking in the castle, I found her in the kitchen. She was mumbling something about an apple and Snow.'

'WHAT?...' Regina sat up in bed looking at me. Her eyes were wide and the lust, desire and contentment were gone now replaced with a mix of fear and surprise.

'It's ok baby, I woke her and sent her back to her room, she's fine.'

'Did she tell you about her dream?' urgency resonating through her voice.

'Yeah…'

'Tell me about it' Her tone demanding

I retold Lana's story.

The mirrors.

The change of her appearance.

The apple.

When I was done, Regina swung her legs over the side of the bed, and stood up, looking down at me, with her hands on her (still naked) hips... I sat up looking at her.

Finally breaking the silent, 'Did you find her with an apple?'

'Yeah... she didn't know why she had it. She through it in the bin before we left the kitchen.' Her eyes widen further and she began to pace back and forth at the bottom of the bed.

'Were there broken mirrors?' He voice was not inquisitive, it was more... I'm not sure... just more.

'I didn't check. Why are you worried honey, it was a dream.' I reached out to take her hand, but she pulled away from me, burning her eyes into mine.

'That was no dream Emma... it was a memory. My memory.'

Suddenly realising she was naked she waved her hand and was fully dressed. She turned on her heel and headed towards the door.

'Where are you going?' I rose trying to follow her.

She snapped her head back, raising her hand and freezing me to the spot. 'You stay here.'

'I'm not a dog Regina, let me go. NOW!'

'Emma, STAY HERE!'

'Ok, but let me go.' I felt the magic let go and watched as Regina walked out of the room.

I sat and listened to Regina's footsteps fade as she made her way... to where ever it was she was going.

…..

**Chapter 5 – Not Part of the Plan**

'Sidney…' Regina barked as she strode towards the large mirror

'Your Majesty, two visits in one night… did you miss me already?' The misty man appeared within the mirror

'Hello Sidney…' Regina's fakest smile, now reserved only for those she loathed, like her reflective _friend_ here. 'What ever do you mean?'

'I saw you not 3 hours ago. You were dressed differently, but…'

'Now listen you little cretonne, I have not needed your services in months' The words fell from her mouth like venom, yet the smile returned as soon as she had finished

'But…'

'It was not me Sidney. It was…' Regina stopped realising that no one was to know about the others… not yet. And especially not Sidney, his loyalty was shadowy since Emma came to the Castle. '…someone else, dressed as me. What did you talk to her about?'

'But…'

'Sidney, did she have blue eyes when she spoke to you?' Trying to defuse his curiosity, hoping he wouldn't ask her how she knows that.

'Yes… yes she did, and then she changed them to brown'

'There you see, why would I have blue eyes? Come now Sidney, what did you talk about?'

'She asked about who was the fairest in the land and then when I accused her of not being you she began to break the mirrors along the wall.' nodding down the corridor.

Regina turned away from the magic mirror and walked in the direction Sidney had indicated. The torches reflected in the broken pieces scattered over the floor. She stood with her hands on her hips, unsure of exactly what to do with this situation. This was not part of the plan.

With a deep breathe Regina walked through the corridor and gave a wave of her hand and all the mirror pieces floated back into place and seamlessly repaired.

Continuing she came to the third door on the right, Lana and Jennifer's room. Gently she turned the door knob, not wanting to wake the inhabitants. The room was dark and so Regina stood waiting a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light, or lack thereof. A small sniffle came from behind Regina as she realised that only one side of the bed was occupied.

Lana was sitting with her knees on her chest and her hands wrapped around her legs, sobbing.

'Lana?'

'Regina?'

'Come, talk with me' she held her hand out for her and waited. Finally Lana took her hand and rose off the floor.

Quietly the pair exited the room and walked together along the corridor.

Lana eyes were puffy and red from crying and she was still totally exhausted, she wasn't sure why she was crying or why Regina wanted to talk to her, after all it was the middle of the night. She looked sidewards at Regina, trying desperately to capture her doppelgangers eyes to see what she was thinking or feeling.

Regina suddenly stopped.

Lana turned her eyes from Regina to see why they had stopped, she quickly realised where they were standing, it was the corridor of mirror, the corridor of shattered mirrors. _Oh, Regina knows._

'Regina?' Regina kept her face straightforward and emotionless

'Emma told me about… _your dream'_ the end of her sentence seemed to draw out as she pivoted her head to find Lana starring at her.

'My what… Oh come on Regina, it wasn't a dream and you know it, why else would you bring me here' matching the Queens intense stare

'Indeed…' Regina raised her eyebrow, titling her head to the side considering what Lana had said. 'I need to see it myself. So, go on, shatter the mirrors.'

'What? I … How?'

'However you did it last time' Regina took a step forward in an attempt to look down on Lana, which obviously failed as they were exactly the same height.

Lana stepped forward closing the remaining distance between them, un-phased by Regina's attempts to intimidate her and glared into her replicas eyes 'I don't know how I did it last time' The anger swelling in her stomach as she eyeballed Regina. _What was Regina trying to do? Does she think I'm scared of her? _'Damn it Regina, I don't _know' _Lana through her arms in the air as she ended her sentence… and the all the mirrors shattered instantly.

"Ah ha, so your trigger _is_ anger…' Regina smiled at Lana 'It use to be mine as well and I was curious whether the same held true for you. It appears it does.'

'What… I don't understand…' Lana was looking at her hands as though they were going to spontaneously combust.

'Lana,' Regina took Lana's hands in hers and tilted her head to catch Lana's drooped eyes 'You come from a world without magic. This is a world with magic and it appears that you have the ability. It's undirected and untrained, that's why anger fuels your magic as it is a primal feeling, a reaction to stressful or scary situations, but it is nothing to fear…'

'Nothing to fear…' Lana snatched her hands away from Regina 'I smashed these mirrors because you were annoying me, what happens when I hurt someone for accidentally stepping on my toe or for…'

'Lana, you're frightened right now, and I understand that. This is not something I was expecting from any of you and I certainly would never have thought it would manifest so quickly. I can and will help you, you will not have to face this alone.' Again she reached out and took Lana's hand in hers. 'You are safe, and I will be with you each step of the way.' Lana looked up at a smiling face, one fill of faith and trust.

'Ok, so what now?'

'Now we sleep. I don't know about you, but I am exhausted.'

'Yeah me too.' As if on queue a Lana yawned.

Regina turned back to the corridor and waved her hand, and for the second time that night, the mirrors all repaired, perfect, as though nothing had happened.

'Come on, let's get you back to your room.' Regina placed her arm through Lana's leading her in the direction of her room.

'Thank you Regina.'

'For what?'

'For understanding. I didn't know what was going on. And… I was…I was scared… of myself'

Regina nodded, 'I know. That's why when Emma told me about what happened I had to come and find you. I knew that if everything had occurred the way it was explained that you would be feeling a little lost.' She stopped as they reached the door and turned taking Lana's hands again 'Tomorrow we will start some basic magic lessons, that way you will be able to control any _accidental outbursts_' The last 2 words were accentuated with air quote marks and a smirk.

Lana opened the door 'Good night Regina. Thank you'

'You're very welcome Lana, sweet dreams.' Regina waited until Lana had closed the door to turn away, her eyes narrowing in anger. Making her way back down the dark corridor _Her magic is not hers… it's mine… And if she has my magic_… She stopped, turning her head to gaze at the door on her right. The large dark oak double door, with her Apple Tree Crest carved into it, the door to the other occupied guest room, Robert's room…


	6. Chapter 6 - He's Not Your Son, He's Mine

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews everyone. I am really enjoying writing this story.**

**What do you think? Is Regina right about Lana having her magic, and therefore someone else having magic too?**

**It's time to get the gang back together and introduce another one of our favourite characters… it's Henry time.**

**ENJOY! And as always please review.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter 6 – He's not your son… He's Mine!**

Snow woke with a pounding headache

Bang bang bang

'Ahhhh, my head'

Bang bang bang

'No, actually darling, it's the door' Charming's husky morning voice sending a shiver up her spine.

'Oh…good morning Charming' she lend over and met her husbands lips with passion.

Bang bang bang

'Honey, the door.' James whispered against her lips

'ohhhh… right… the door… of course… ahahmm' She cleared her throat as she rises daintily out of bed 'Coming…' _hmm perhaps a bad choice of word… that was not going to happen now was it! _she huffed as she strolled to the door.

Snow pulled the heavy door open and found her grandson standing (well almost bouncing) at the door.

'Morning Grammy!' Henry beamed up at her. 'Is Gramps awake?' he was trying desperately to see around her into the room.

'He sure is buddy. Would you like to come in?' She stepped aside to allow her egger grandson to enter the room.

'Thanks Grammy. Morning Gramps' Henry walked over to the bed and climbed onto the vacant side propping himself against the headboard. 'So, how did the big mission go?' he was looking back and forth between his grandparents.

'What mission honey?' she tried to sound nonchalant.

Henry tilted his head with a _come on _feeling. 'The mission you were all discussing yesterday, before you left me at home with Rose-Maree. You know, I really don't need a babysitter anymore, I am nearly 13.' His voice squeaking not yet fully broken, but well on the way.

'But I thought you _liked_ Rose-Maree?' James eyes wiggling at Henry, thinking he might be able to change the subject. Though he wished he hadn't tried when he saw the look it gained from his wife.

'I do' came out a little higher pitched than Henry liked so he tried again, 'I mean, I do' distinctively lower this time. 'She's… well she's nice, but I don't like that she's my babysitter.' His face flushed with embarrassment, which he felt straight away and turned his attention back to his grandmother 'Come on, you were gone all day. Something happened. How did it go? What were you up to? Everyone came back… right?' He looked at Charming with a _fake_ worried look, knowing that his grandfather had not really figured out his looks.

'Everyone is fine buddy.'

Gotcha he thought 'Ah so you did go somewhere. Come on, what's going on?'

'Henry, we decided your Mum would tell you about this after we got back. Speaking of which, we need to get ready, we are heading to the Purple Castle this morning, so go get ready.'

'Awww Grammy, why cant you just tell me?'

'Henry, you heard your Grandmother. Go on, go get ready. Meet us downstairs for breakfast.'

'Ok' He lowered his head in defeat, reluctantly stood up and walked towards the door.

'Hey' Snow waited until he looked up at her 'Emma is coming to take us over' Snow knew that this would put a smile on his face and sure enough he practically glowed at the mention of her name.

'Cool.' She pulled the door open again and watched the now overexcited young man exit their room.

'Today is going to be an interesting day' Snow mused as she once again shut the door and walked back over to husband, still laying in their bed. 'hmmm, very interesting.'

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma emerged from her white smoke just as breakfast was ending. Henry shot up from the table (nearly taking out one of the maids in his haste) 'Sorry.' He shouted behind him still in full run towards his mother. 'Emma…'

She knelt down to collect her son in her arms 'Hey kid. Slow up a bit, you're acting like you haven't seen me in ages.'

'Grammy says were going to the Purple Castle today so you and mum can tell me about your big mission that you all went on yesterday.' It was a very rushed sentence, as though he was afraid he wouldn't get it all out.

'Is that so, Grammy told you that did she.' Emma looked over Henry's shoulder at her parents who both had an _ummm opps_ look plastered across their faces. 'Well if that's what you were told, then I guess that's what is going to have to _happen_' the last word was hardened and directed straight past Henry to the other two in the room.

Emma stood with Henry's hand in hers and flicked her head indicating to James and Snow to join them. 'Are you ready to go?'

'Ah Em… Can I see you in the corridor for a second?'

Emma let go of Henry's hand, 'Wait here a sec kid.' Her eyes questioning her father as she past him.

'Aren't you forgetting a few things Emma?' Snow had begun her question before she was even out of the doorway.

'Ummm'

'Or should I say… forgetting a few people?'

'Oh, you mean Ginnifer and Josh…' She made it sound as though she had forgotten about her parent's doubles, thoroughly enjoying the look on her mother's face, but she had to put her out of her misery 'Of course we didn't forget, Regina should have already collected them.'

'Oh… oh… well that's good.' Emma loved that look on Snows face, it reminded her so much of Mary Margaret's looks. Snow rarely looked or acted like her alter from Storybrook and Emma admitted that she was missed the school teacher.

Emma smiled 'Come on, let's go'

They joined the two in the dinning room and were soon engulfed in white smoke, whisked away to the Purple Castle.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina arrived with Josh and Ginnifer before Emma, as was planned, emerging in the study where Lana and Jennifer were waiting. They all greeted each other, happy to see that they had all survived their first night in the _Real _Enchanted Forest.

Regina quickly removed the enchantment that Emma had cast on them yesterday to alter their features. ' Now there is something that must be taken care of before we can begin our day. Emma is on her way back from the White Castle with Snow and James.' Regina paused for a moment directing her eyes towards Lana 'And also with Henry.' She wasn't sure how the actress was going to react to Henry coming; she was the_ mother _to his exact double on the show. 'I think it goes without saying, that this may come as quiet a shock to him. So we thought it best to tell him without any of you present.'

Regina hadn't broken her gaze with Lana and had noticed the look when she mentioned his name. Lana nodded at Regina not understanding the intensity in her stare but acknowledging what she had said.

Regina turned from the group leaving them all starring at Lana.

'What was that about?' Jennifer asked

'I have no idea.' Lana had felt the emotion when she heard her screen sons name mentioned. _What was that?_ Is a better question she thought to herself. This was not her Henry, why would she have feelings towards him. Regina had obviously expected her reaction, but why?

'Hey, where's Robert?'

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina entered the Grand Hall just as Emma's white smoke dissipated.

'Mum' Henry squeaked as he ran over to her. And mimicking the move that his other mother had done just minutes ago, Regina knelt to accept her sons embrace.

'Henry!' She would never get sick of his hugs or the love that he now showed her. It was a severe contrast to the way he treated her in Storybrook.

'Grammy told me that you're going to tell me about your big mission that you all went on yesterday.' The sentence was once again very rushed.

'Did she now…' shooting a steely glare at Snow. 'Well I guess there is no fooling you, is there.' She straightened his shirt collar and rose from her kneeled position.

'Snow, James, our guests are in the study, I am sure they would love your company.'

'Ah, yes. Come on James let's go see… _the guests_.' Snow emphasised the last two words.

'Guests… what guests… who's here mum…' Henry questions were relentless

Regina rolled her eyes closed _about as subtle as a sledgehammer Snow, as always. _

Emma joined her son and his other mother, taking Regina's hand in hers and squeezing slightly. 'Come on you two, let's go somewhere more comfortable.'

Emma, Regina and Henry entered the sitting room; thankfully the fire had been stocked and had pre-warmed the large room. Henry flopped onto one of the couches, earning him a stern look for both of his mothers, and Emma sat across from him on the other.

Regina made her way over to the cabinet, taking out three glasses and placing them down. In two she poured her famous Apple Cider and the other Apple Juice. Handing the drinks to the others she sat beside Emma. 'Henry, do you know how our world was created?'

'Ah, what does that have to do with anything?'

'It has everything to do with it. So, do you know?'

'Yes…

Regina explained what had happened at Comic Con, bringing the 5 actors back to the Enchanted Forest and how in the other room there were doubles of his mums and his grandparents. Afterwards his questions came thick and fast;

_How did you do it?_

_Where did you go?_

_What did you see?_

_Do they look exactly the same?_

_Is it safe for them to be here?_

_Is there a plan?_

_Why can't I know the plan?_

The question finally came that both of them were waiting for;

'Can I meet them?'

'Of course, but only if you think you're ready. Are you… ready I mean?' Emma sounded nervous.

'Yeah, this will be cool, it'll be like having 4 parents and 4 grandparents… man I wish it was my birthday I'd be swimming in presents. Can they stay for my birthday?'

'No, kid, you know that just because they look like us doesn't mean that they are us. These people are from a different world, a world where our everyday life is a made up _television show_. There is no magic, or castles and no happily ever after.'

'Ok, ok. I get it, can we go and meet them now… please?'

'Yeah alright kid, let's go.'

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

There was a buzz of chatter coming from the study as the three of them approach.

_Woah_ Henry gasped at the crowd in front of him.

Two Grammys?

Two Grampys?

Mum and Emma? Henry looked to his mothers standing next to him and then back to the women in the room…'Cool.'

'Henry, you're here.' Snow walked over to the boy

'Wait… Grammy?'

'Yes honey, it's me. Let me introduce you to some friends. This is Ginnifer.'

'Hello Henry' Ginnifer offered her hand to the boy who shook it all the while mouthing _wow._

'This is Josh.'

'Hi Henry' Again another hand and another shake with another _wow._

'This is Jennifer'

'Hey kid.' Emma's head snapped up at the greeting… _what did she say? Only I call him kid. _Regina could feel her tense beside her, she grabbed her hand quickly and gave it a gentle squeeze.

'And this is Lana'

'…' Lana couldn't move or speak; she knew that she should acknowledge the boy in front of her, but the feeling… _why am I feeling this? _All she could do was stare.

'Hi.' Henry turned back to his mum; he shrugged his shoulders. 'Didn't you say there was 5 people?'

'Yeah, where is Robert?' Josh asked Regina

'He's in his room, he's not feeling well… so now that introductions are don…' Regina stopped in the middle of her sentence watching as Lana approached Henry.

'Hello Henry.' Lana knelt down beside the boy and ran her hand through his hair. 'How are you?'

'Um, good. You're Lana right?'

'Yes, I play your mother in our world.'

'What's his name?'

'His name? It's Henry.'

'No, I mean, what is his real name?'

Lana starred at Henry. 'What do yo…'

'His name is Jared, Jared Gilmore.' It was Jennifer that answered his question, rising and placing her hand on Lana's shoulder snapping her out of her stare. 'He's a great kid.'

Lana stood up, still looking down at Henry. _What is going on?_

'Now that introductions are done, we should be getting down to business. Emma, can you show everyone to the war room please, we have a plan to discuss.'

'Sure, this way everyone.'

'Lana can I talk to you for a moment?' Regina walked past the others and stood next to Lana.

'Of course' She swallowed. _Did I do something? Is she angry with me?_

'Everything ok here?' Emma asked as the last of the group exited the study

'Fine, fine. I just want a quick word with Lana.'

'K, just don't be too long, we will wait for you to begin.' With that Emma turned and left them alone in the study.

'I debated whether to introduce you to Henry. Just what were you thinking dear?'

'What do you mean?'

'You know exactly what I mean. Lana, this is my Henry. He is not your son.'

'I know that, but…'

'He is not your son, he's mine!' Regina could feel the crackling in her fingers. She reached out with both hands magically pushing Lana backwards into the bookshelf.

Lana hit the shelf with such force it knocked her out.

_Oh dear… What have I done?_


	7. Chapter 7 - Robertstilskin

**A/N – Update time. This is a short chapter, however it is important for the plot of the story. I promise that the next chapter will be up shortly, if not straight after this one.**

**A/N2 – There is brief reference in here to a different television show. I would like to make note that this story is in no way intended to be a cross over, it is merely used to highlight something that is happening in the story.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Once Upon A Time or Dexter**

7- Robertstilskin

_**Last night**_

The night was cold and yet Robert sweated as he tossed and turned in the large four-posted bed. He was having dreams and visions and he is in them, but it was not him it was _him. _

Robert sat bolt upright in bed, shock waking him from his nightmare. He wiped a hand down his face and tried to slow his breathing. '_It was just a dream... just a dream' _he kept turning over and over in his mind.

_Rumbelstilskin had been summoning 'things… evil things' from other realms offering them '__**the deal of their dreams' **__in exchange for joining him in the destruction of his enemies here. _

_The latest one he was trying to convince was Dexter Morgan, a police forensic blood spatter analysis by day and a serial killer by night. However it wasn't going well at all… After all Dexter was more good than bad, he only killed 'bad people', people who wouldn't be caught by the police for one reason or another._

_Rumpel suddenly stopped in mid negotiation and turned around, as though he was turning to face Robert, and looked directly at him, tilting his head to the side, and with a mischievous giggle he said 'And you'll be joining us too, won't you… Robert.'_

This is what had woken Robert from his sleep. '_It was just a dream... just a dream'._ But Robert knew better, Rumpel had been based on his character and unlike the other characters in OUAT Rumpel's persona was created by Robert, not by the writers.

He had given him his imp way, his voice, his laugh, even his walk and mannerisms, he knew that what he had witnessed was real… which meant that Rumpel knew he has just dreamed about him and that he knew what he was up to. Robert wondered if his knowledge extended to knowing he was already in the Enchanted Forest, in Regina's castle. He needed to warn them.

Robert rose from his bed and made his way over to the door. He stopped short of touching the door as he heard someone outside, it was muffled, but it sounded as though someone was chanting. He listened closer, it sounded like Regina. Then it stopped and he heard footsteps move away from the door… _What was that about?_

Robert reached out to open the door but couldn't touch the door, he felt in front of the door, there was something stopping his hand from getting to it, a force field. _What is going on? _Robert rushed over to the doors leading out to the balcony, once again he was stopped by an invisible force… another force field. _I'm trapped… _

_**Present**_

Robert had been too afraid to go back to sleep last night; he was scared of what might happen, both in and out of his dreams. He sat staring into the fireplace wondering how long he would be held in this room.

_Will I be here forever? _

_What had happened last night that had made Regina lock me in? Surely she could have just spoken to me._

**She acts before she thinks, she always has**

'Who's there?' there was no reply, but then there wouldn't be, Robert had tried screaming and shouting, either there wasn't anyone around or no one could hear him through the force field.

_Hmmm did I just answer myself?_

**Regina, thinks you are turning into him**

_What?... Turning into who?... Wait did I just ask myself a question? Ahhhh, the enclosed space is playing with my head._

**Not the space dearie… **

Robert felt a strange tingling through his body. Someone was listening to his thoughts and communicating with him through his mind… _And it's not just someone is it… It's him._

'**Come now dearie, you didn't think I would just leave you here'**

Robert's mouth was moving and the words were coming from him, but they weren't his words, it wasn't his voice, it was his characters, it was Rumpel's voice.

'How are you doing this?'

'**Really, I expected more from you. I am the dark one Robert, I can do whatever I want. It appears that Regina has been busy gathering her army too. Are you part of the plan Robert, or were you just in the wrong place at the right time?'**

'I don't know what you mean.'

'**Come now Robert, we are smarter than that. Did she trap you on purpose? Did she know that I had reached you?'**

'Where are you?'

'**I'm in your mind Robert.'**

'So you're not real, this is not real?'

'**It is as real as you want it to be'**

'What does that mean?'

'**You were bored, you wanted someone to talk to, so here I am.'**

'Um, ok.'

'**So did anyone else come with you Robert, or are you here alone?'**

'Umm, come with me?'

'**Yes, when Regina came and abducted you from your world, did you come alone or were there others'**

Robert closed his eyes, and focused… he didn't want to answer that question, who knows what would happen. **'**I… I am not bored anymore, I don't want to talk to you anymore'

'…'

'Hello?'

'…'

Robert ran over to the door and once again tried to pound on the door, only hitting the force field each time… he had to get out of here and speak to everyone… before it was too late…


	8. Chapter 8 - What?

**A/N** – I am sorry that this chapter took so long, it is an important one and I wanted to get it right. I am glad everyone is enjoying this concept. To be honest I had no idea where this was headed at the start, I just had an idea and ran with it. I have a pretty clear picture of where we are headed now, although if you have any ideas or if there is something you would like me to include let me know.

Once again - **Disclaimer – I do not own Once Upon A Time**

**8- What?**

Emma came flying back into the study. She had heard Regina yelling, but she wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted her, Lana unconscious on the floor, 'Regina, what the hell?'

'Emma… I…'

'What happened?'

'ooooouuu' Lana stirred 'where am I?'

'Lana, are you ok?' The blonde bent over her 'How many fingers am I holding up?'

Lana blinked up at the green orbs in front of her. Who was this striking beauty that was kneeling next to her? Emma's soft eyes fell onto Lana's and her breath hitched. 'ummmm… two.'

'Ok, so your eyes are working. Do you think you can stand up?'

'I think so.' Rising to her feet, 'What happened?'

'Yes, Regina what happened?' Emma glared at the brunette.

'Lana, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you' Regina looked mortified, what had she done?

Lana squinted at Regina, pulling her head back slightly, utterly confused at the vision in front of her. 'Is this some sort of joke? Who are you?'

Emma turned to Lana, 'Lana, do you know who I am?'

'You look familiar, but I cannot place your name. Where am I?'

'Lana,' Emma took Lana's shoulders and led her over to a seat, 'here sit down. Did you hit your head when you _fell _backwards? What's the last thing you remember?'

Lana's hand instinctively caressed the bump on the back of her head as her face dropped, her eyes seemed to drift far away 'I remember my mother torturing me with her magic, forcing me to follow her every command, while my father sat ideally by not helping, not stopping her. I remember riding as fast as I could to get away from her and I fell.'

Emma looked up at Regina who was caressing to the back of her head, mirroring the action Lana was performing. Regina remembered falling from her horse that day. Lana was recalling Regina's youth as though it were her own. Pre-curse, pre-hatred towards Snow, pre-Daniel… pre-evil Queen.

'I think I should go and get the others, maybe they can help jog her memory.' Emma stated

'Ok, I will wait with her' Regina nodded towards Lana.

Emma regarded the brunette's suggestion, as much as she loved the Queen there were times that she wondered if the Evil Queen was still alive and well inside her. Was Lana's recollections and reactions to things becoming too much for her to handle?

'I'll be as quick as I can'

'We'll be fine, just go' Regina was making her way over to the _younger acting_ version of herself. She sat opposite her.

Lana watched Emma exited the room and turned to the Queen, with flushed cheeks, 'Who is she?'

'I beg your pardon?'

'Who is she?'

'Her name is Emma'

'E.M.M.A' Lana drew the name out in a sigh and closed her eyes at the sound. Regina's pulse quicken with anger and jealously.

'She is lovely, is she…'

'Taken. Yes my dear, she is. By me.' warning flashing across her eyes.

'Oh?'

'She is my wife, and has been for 3 years, so whatever it is your feeling for my spouse I suggest you tame it.'

'I am sorry, of course' casting her eyes down, but Lana could not shake the thoughts of Emma. She was intoxicating.

Regina did not miss the look on Lana's face, jealously firing through her, but before she could say anything further the group rejoined them in the study.

'Lana? Are you ok?' Jennifer had run directly over to her

'Emma?'

'No, it's Jennifer'

'But you look…' pointing between Emma and Jennifer, she stopped when she realised that there was two of everyone in the room.

'I think I'm seeing double.'

Jennifer began to describe who, what, where and how they were here, 'Ok, we are in the Enchanted…'

'We do not have time for this' Regina whispered to Emma, 'We must stick to the plan, otherwise we will not be ready and all this will have been for naught' waving her hand towards the others in the room.

'You're right…' Emma walked towards the others and interrupted Jennifer's story 'We should continue with our discussion and hopefully Lana's memories will return by themselves.'

Sharing the same look everyone nodded in agreement, mainly because no one could think of anything else to do, they would have to deal with Lana's situation after they were all clear on what they were here for.

Regina led the group into the war room; it was very different from the war room in the White Castle. Unlike the large round table that the White war room housed, this room was dominated by a large rectangular table holding a scale replica of the Enchanted Forest.

The guests to the castle were spellbound by the magically map, the map wasn't a 2d image or even a 3d model, it was a living moving replica of the Enchanted Forest. The trees of the Forests swayed in the wind, the Endless Ocean ebbed and waned with the tide with the clouds drifting above the landscape. There was the Purple Castle stood in the bottom right hand corner, to the North East was the Dark Forest and the West was the Infinite Forest. Beyond the Infinite Forest, almost precisely in the middle of the Realm was the White Kingdom and Castle. To the far West the White Kingdom were the West Mountains where Maleficent's Castle sat atop one of the highest peak. To the North was the Forest of the Hoods, where both Red and Robin called home. The only part of the map that was vacant was at the far North East corner… it was almost blacked out, with no buildings, no movement… nothing.

'Wow, this is amazing!' Josh was obviously impressed.

'Yes. But this is no ordinary map Mr Dallas, this map was created by my finest engineers. It not only is a perfect replica of the entire realm, but it is also a tactical weapon.' Regina paused as she moved to the top of the map, 'You see it can predict and track troop position and movement as well as rival strategy.' She held the attention of everyone in the room. No one had ever gone into battle with the Queen, against her yes, but with her… never.

Snow and Charming were astonished at the scale and accuracy of the map, _no wonder she always knew where we were and when we were coming _Charmings thoughts stuck in a time long ago.

'Right now our threat is somewhere here,' she indicated to the dark area in the North East. 'No one can see into this area as it is protected by very powerful magic, that not even I can penetrate.' The last part of her sentences was barely a whisper and perhaps only said for her. 'This map will not be useful unless they cross into one of the other Kingdoms. However it does guide us to the best area for attack or defence.'

'Who are we fighting?' Ginnifer asked the question that was on all the guests' minds

'Why, Rumpelstilskin, of course.' All eyes of the snapped up and froze on Lana.

Regina drew the attention back to her, 'Yes. We have been fighting and defending ourselves from that twisted little imp ever since we returned from Storybrook. You see, he did not succeed in his quest when we were there and so began to exact his revenge on anyone that returned.'

Snow's heart fell as she remembered the wars leading to this point. They had lost so many of their friends already.

_Grumpy _was the first…

Had fallen in the first war with Rumpel. Snow had been fighting along side her Dwarf friend and heard him call out to her, as she turned Grumpy had thrown himself in front of an arrow that was headed towards her, he had given his life that day to save 'The Fairest of them All'. Snow had held him in his last moments, with the battle raging round them, with his last breath Grumpy had made a request, one which Snow would fulfil even if it took her last breathe to do 'Do not let the Dark One win sister. Destroy him, get our happy endings bac…'

Then there was _Granny…_

She had charged head on into a pack of Ogres yelling 'For the Enchanted Kingdom….arrrrrrrrr'

And no one saw her since. Red hunted and searched for her, both as a wolf with her pack and in human form with Snow and their army. Nothing was ever found. Red was beyond distraught, she had taken her wolf park and continued the search, Snow hadn't heard from her is over a year. Snow missed her council.

_Archie_ was the latest fatality… He had been squished by Rumpel when he attempted to appeal to his conscience.

'So he never found Neil?' Jennifer questioned

'Neil?' Regina regarded her wifes counterpart with questioning eyes.

'Yes, Neil. Baelfire… Rumpels son… Henry's dad…'

Every fairytale character was stared at Jennifer in shock. 'What?'


End file.
